


Восхищённое сердце

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Angst, Songfic, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Построив ледяной дворец, Эльза попутно оживила Олафа. Как же выглядел первый день рождения снеговика? Какие чувства он испытывал к своей прекрасной создательнице и госпоже?
Relationships: Elsa/Olaf (Disney)





	Восхищённое сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделены песня и фраза из м/ф.

_Метель укроет склоны горных вершин,_

_И белым-бела земля. Безмолвное королевство,_

_Королевой стала я!_

_А ветер стонет и на сердце ураган._

_Мне б его сдержать, но я не могла…_

_Не открывай, храни секрет,_

_Будь хорошей девочкой для всех…_

_Закрой все чувства на замок,_

_Но тщетно всё…_

_Отпусти и забудь,_

_Что прошло – уже не вернуть!_

_Отпусти и забудь,_

_Новый день укажет путь._

_Не боюсь ничего уже,_

_Пусть бушует шторм,_

_Холод всегда мне был по душе!_

Несколько минут снеговик Олаф – любитель жарких объятий, – медленно и недоверчиво озирался вокруг. _Он может вращать головой?_ Затем снеговик делает пару осторожных, но довольно неуклюжих шагов. _И ходить теперь он в состоянии?_ Не веря своей догадке, он подпрыгивает, но вскоре падает, не сумев удержать равновесие. Вскрик от неудачного приземления даёт ещё один повод для размышления – _он и говорить умеет?_ И после этого дитя зимы окончательно понимает: ему не кажется, это не сон! _Он действительно живой._ Теперь Олаф больше не является простым куском снега, необходимость в котором отпадает с наступлением весны! Он – живое и разумное существо, пусть и полностью состоящее из снега.

Олаф вдыхает морозный воздух и закрывает глаза, чтобы сохранить в памяти столь прекрасный момент своего рождения. Затем улыбается, уловив вдалеке отзвуки очаровательного голоска. Прислушавшись, снеговик понял, что слышит чудесную песню. Вскоре любопытство полностью захватывает его, и он решает найти неизвестного певца, чтобы поблагодарить за столь прекрасный подарок в день своего появления на свет.

_А я бегу всё выше, на ледяную гладь._

_И страхам дней минувших_

_Меня уж не догнать._

_Пора узнать, что я могу -_

_На службу призову пургу,_

_Свободу обрету во льдах,_

_Навсегда!_

_Отпусти и забудь,_

_Э_ _тот мир из твоих грёз!_

_Отпусти и забудь,_

_И не будет больше слёз!_

_Здесь мой дом,_

_Мой снежный удел._

_Пусть бушует шторм…_

С трудом пробравшись сквозь снег, Олаф становится свидетелем удивительного зрелища: довольно-таки хрупкая девушка благодаря одному взмаху руки заставляет себе подчиниться снег, лёд и метель, создавая из них причудливые предметы. И при этом Олаф видел, что это не составляет для неё особого труда! Было похоже, что она забавляется с известными всем атрибутами зимы. А когда певунья создала рядом с высокой горой невиданной красоты ледяной дворец, который почти что обнимал её, снеговик не смог сдержать восхищённого вздоха: повелительница зимы! _Нет, её королева!_

\- Снежная королева… - задумчиво прошептал Олаф. – О, как велика твоя мощь! Тебе, должно быть, поклоняются все на этой земле, стоит им лишь увидеть силу твоего дара!

Олаф не осмеливался подойти поближе, чтобы не испортить столь нежную и захватывающую дух картину одним своим грубоватым видом. Снеговик не сводил глаз с повелительницы снега и льда, но вскоре ему показалось, что он уже где-то видел её раньше. «Нет, это невозможно! Где могли встретиться настолько разные существа: обычный снеговик и настоящий дух зимы?» - подумал он и даже обхватил голову руками, чтобы прогнать сумасшедшее наваждение. Как вдруг Олаф вспомнил двух прелестных сестёр, весело и беззаботно играющих вместе с ним. Конечно, он тогда ещё был бездушным комком снега, но очень дорогим для Эльзы и Анны…

«Эльза!» - Острая догадка пронзила всё тело снеговика не хуже внезапной метели. – «Ваше величество, я помню, как ещё в детстве вы показывали своей сестре на что способны, расписывая удивительными узорами окна или создавая для неё каток… А какой могущественной вы стали, раз смогли сегодня оживить меня, плод своей давней ребячьей забавы!»

\- Моя госпожа, как же я вам обязан… - шепчет Олаф, порываясь побежать к Эльзе, чтобы преклонить перед ней колено в знак своей безграничной верности, но в то же время оставаясь на месте, трепеща от восторга и благоговения перед талантом своей создательницы. О таком снеговик никогда мечтать не смел: подойти и протянуть руки своей госпоже… Раньше он радовался лишь тому, что с ним играют самые лучшие дети на свете. Точнее, один ребёнок: несмотря на юный возраст, Эльза умела внушать окружающим уважительное отношение к своей маленькой персоне. Будущая королева всегда нравилась Олафу сильнее своей сестры: возможно, им двигала лишь благодарность к творцу своей судьбы. А может, он тихо радовался, что только рядом с ним суровая принцесса позволяла себе очаровательную улыбку и звонкий смех, эхом разносившийся по галереям её отчего дома? Олаф каждый раз ждал её прихода, лишь бы снова увидеть это милое личико с печатью власти и уверенности, а также прекрасные волшебные руки, чьи творения создавали неповторимую атмосферу сказки и любви.

Но как это сейчас неважно, особенно в данную минуту, когда она находится рядом со своим надёжным слугой – стоит сделать несколько шагов, чтобы хозяйка могла повелевать им до смертельной весны…

_Искрится воздух и земля от моих чар._

_Подвластны мне мороз и лёд,_

_Ну что за дивный дар!_

_И вот уже я знаю,_ _как мне дальше быть!_

_Я не вернусь назад,_

_Должна я всё забыть._

Продолжая наслаждаться пением, Олаф попутно высматривал Анну: почему та не подпевает своей сестре? Сколько он помнил, младшая принцесса обладала великолепным голосом. И потом, она всегда была рядом с Эльзой, следуя за ней буквально повсюду словно тень. «Может, она сейчас придёт, и они вместе допоют обворожительным дуэтом?» - успокаивал себя снеговик. Но время шло, а принцесса не появлялась. Олаф забеспокоился: что пошло не так? Много ли он упустил с момента их последней встречи до сегодняшнего дня? Неужели сёстры стали лютыми врагами друг для друга?

_Отпусти и забудь!_

_И на небо лети зарёй!_

_Отпусти и забудь,_

_Полярной сияй звездой!_

_Встречу я первый свой рассвет…_

_Пусть бушует шторм,_

_Холод всегда мне был по душе._

Эльза закончила петь и исчезла с балкона, с грохотом захлопнув дверь своей ледяной обители. Олафа её поведение очень смутило: почему хозяйка одна? Решив всё-таки зайти в замок, чтобы сначала поблагодарить девушку за своё сотворение, он заметил некий блестящий предмет на снегу. Взяв его в руки и внимательно разглядев, снеговик нахмурился: им оказалась корона! Но почему Эльза её выкинула, ведь она принадлежит ей по праву? По древнейшему праву старшинства, по праву безграничной силы и красоты? Выбросила, а не отдала Анне… И в этот момент снеговик всё осознал, вспомнив строчки из песни Эльзы:

_Я не вернусь назад,_

_Должна я всё забыть._

Изумлённо охнув, Олаф не на шутку обеспокоился: королева Эльза покинула Эренделл, а, самое главное, оставила Анну? Всё прежнее очарование и восхищение мгновенно исчезли, стоило снеговику только представить, на что себя обрекала повелительница его горячего сердца. Вечное одиночество, подумать только! Она даже предала самого дорого ей человека! Разумеется, Олаф понял, что между сёстрами произошло нечто ужасное. Но воспоминание об их прежних девчачьих играх не смогло его убедить в том, что ничего нельзя исправить. «Их нужно помирить во что бы то ни стало: они не смогут друг без друга!» - отчётливо понял Олаф. – «Эльза, вам нельзя оставаться наедине со своими страхами, ведь вы можете натворить столько бед с горя! И Анне будет очень трудно без вашей всесильной поддержки, моя госпожа…»

И сжав кулаки, Олаф заставил себя отвернуться от чудесного дворца, теперь казавшегося ему печальной и безмолвной темницей. А после снеговик уверенно зашагал прочь, попутно запоминая дорогу, чтобы без труда привести сюда Анну для разговора с обезумевшей сестрой. «Я не могу допустить, чтобы вы совершили столь страшную ошибку. Я знаю, что моё мнение ничего для вас не значит: когда короли слушали своих вассалов? Но я всё же рискну исправить судьбу, пусть и без вашего разрешения, моя королева. Поверьте, я поступаю так, только исходя из моей безграничной верности к вам! Любящему сердцу виднее, что требуется его избраннику, как бы странно это не звучало…»

***

_\- Эй, Свен! Не знаю, поможет ли нам это, но я нашёл лестницу, которая ведёт прямо к горе!_

_«Скорее, Анна и Кристофф, поторопитесь, пока Эльзе ещё можно помочь! Пока она не стала настоящей **снежной королевой…** » - _мысленно кричал Олаф, ведя столь разношёрстную компанию ко дворцу своей госпожи. «Достучись, Анна, до становящегося безразличным и безучастным к жизни сердцу своей сестры… Помоги ей вместо меня: ведь ты обладаешь правом голоса в её судьбе, в отличие от рядовой прислуги…»

_\- Стучи! Постучи! Почему она не стучит? А вдруг она не умеет стучать…_


End file.
